Tension
by sunshine44
Summary: Harry returns home with his partners to work on a case - will they help Hermione discover something? *PLEASE REVIEW!* so i know how i can improve on the stories! Thanks for reading! D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The lecturer droned on and on about how drugs affected the body specifically.

After an hour of bending over her table, Hermione Granger sat back and closed her eyes. That had to be the most boring lecture she had ever listened to. Her eyes wandered to the photo frame at the side of her laptop, and there was a picture of Ron, herself in the middle, and Harry. _Harry. _She felt a tug at her heart as she watched him grinning back at her in the wizard picture. Ron and Harry's arms were around her casually, and she was laughing away at a joke Ron had just whispered into her ear. Picture Harry was now looking at her as she laughed away.

That picture had been taken at Hogwarts, barely days after the defeat of Voldermort. The hunt for the hocruxes had been tough. If the bond between the three friends was strong before, it was now unbreakable.

Harry was just happy to see her and Ron happy laughing. After all, she and Ron were together at that time, and they had finally defeated the dark wizard, and they were finally happy, enjoying a moment of peace, together as three good friends.

That had been a long time ago, she thought, about 5 years. She gave a small smile as she remembered how awkward things got when they both realized that they just could see each other as only friends. But since the feelings had been mutual, the breakup was not as hard to deal with as she thought. Although, she admitted, she missed having him around the house sometimes. She, Ron and Harry were now living at Grimmuald Place, with Kreacher cooking and cleaning for them. Hermione had tried to pay him when they first moved in, but he had taken it as an insult and burst out wailing, refusing to talk to Hermione for the next few weeks. It was only after Harry had returned from a recent trip, and learnt about this that he managed to talk to Kreacher to explain Hermione's good intentions did the house elf forgive Hermione.

But that was months ago. Harry was now training to be an Auror, and as a result was away most of the time. He would be away for days, sometimes even months, be back for a short stay before going off again. Ron was a now helping out at Fred and George's Joke Shop, and the business was doing extremely well. While she and Ron were still dating, Ron made it a point to be home early every night to spend time with Hermione, but now that they were no longer together, Ron immersed himself completely in the business, and he proved to be a very good business man too. With Ron's help, the business had just opened their third franchise in the country.

Hermione, on the other hand, was pursuing a muggle degree in Medicine. It was an area she had always been interested in, and had she not gotten her letter to attend Hogwarts, she would have taken that degree anyway. Hermione had already completed Healer training, and was hoping to be able to combine modern Medicinal Treatments with Healer methods. Many people supported this, but there were still who had their reservations about it.

Still, she thought, no harm trying.

Hermione was jerked out of her thoughts of the good old days as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey…Hermione?"

She sucked in her breath. Was that –

"It's harry here."

"You're back?!" she screamed into the phone.

"Whoa…relax 'Mione, not exactly…but I'm at the airport now, so I'll be arriving at Heathrow in about three hours", he said quickly when he sensed disappointment over the phone.

"oh okay! That's great!" she piped up.

"Oh yeah…my 2 partners will be come over to stay for a while, we've got some things to discuss and a case to sort of follow up and so I thought it would be more convenient if we were in the same place most of the time so that if we had any new leads it would be easier to communicate and possibly crack this case."

"Of course it's fine Harry. It is your house you know…" she laughed.

"Yeah, but still, you and Ron are living in it too. And I know how you are about having people staying over and stuff, especially now that it's gonna be for a quite a long time too, and…" Harry started into the phone.

Hermione cut in quickly, "Hahaha…it's ok Harry. It's for your work, so I'm okay with it. Don't worry! Besides, I don't think it's us you've got to worry about. What would Kreacher say?" she laughed into the phone at the thought of the guests arriving to meet a very grumpy house elf.

"Argh!" Harry let out a strangled groan. He had forgotten about Kreacher. "Do you think we could send him on a holiday or something? I mean…you know, now that he's more open to the idea of your Elf Rights movement, he might actually accept it. I'll pay for it of course!"

"Sounds like an idea. I'll talk to him. How long do you need?"

"It depends, until we crack the case really, which may be months. How about 3 months? That should be enough time."

"Okay Harry. I'll tell him that. See you soon."

"Yeah, thank 'Mione. Say hi to Ron for me will ya, See you!"

The line clicked as Harry ended the call. She sighed, guests. She walked around the house and looked at the masterpiece of a mess Ron had created after he came home drunk after a night of partying.

"Hulllooo lovely…" Ron crooned to Hermione when she opened the door for him, taking him from Fred and George. Apparation was too difficult with a drunk person so that had to take a Cab with him to bring him home.

"Thanks guys…I'm so sorry about this." Hermione told them.

"No problem Hermione, he's our little Ronniekins!" Fred told her. "Just be careful, Merlin knows what he'll try to do when it late at night…"

"- and he's drunk" George cut in.

"and it's cold…" Fred said, rubbing arms dramatically.

"and you're the only woman around…" George added, waving his eyebrows suggestively.

"mind you you're not that bad looking Hermione…" Fred flashed her a wide grin.

"yeah, and –"

"BOYS!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hahaha! Just kidding Hermione. He won't do anything, except probably have a really bad Hangover tomorrow morning and kill anyone who he sees". Fred said with a laugh.

"Haha, yes. I suppose so, " Hermione said. "Don't worry, I know how to handle this. This isn't the first time," she said with a little sigh. Why Ron had to drink so much she did not know.

When Fred and George had left, she dragged Ron across the house and it's many steps to his room, with him swinging his arms madly in the process, knocking over several pieces of China that was on display and murmuring incoherent things. The moment he hit the bed however, he gave Hermione no chance at cleaning him up as his promptly fell asleep. Hermione raised an eyebrow and her suspicions were confirmed when a loud snore erupted from Ron, and he sighed contentedly and started smiling foolishly in his sleep. Hermione smiled at him, and the way he looked now reminded her of the 11 year old boy who first made her cry in school about that _Wingardium Leviosa _spell.

Of course, she could have used that levitate him to his room. She was a witch wasn't she? Honestly Hermione, but after being raised as a muggle so many years, there were still many habits she could not change.

The morning after Ron had woken up with a defeaning crash, causing Hermione to jump up from her bed and race to his room. Ron had been dreaming. He dreamt that he was fighting and had fallen unceremoniously onto the floor, pulling his bed sheets with him along the way, causing the lampshade to fall to the floor.

Ron looked sheepishly at Hermione and said in a hoarse voice "Sorry…".

"It's ok Ron," Hermione laughed. Ron on the floor, suffering from a hangover was a funny sight. "I simple spell will clean that up."

"Thanks Hermione." Ron said as he got up and attempted to hug her.

"Ewww..no! Ron! You still reek of alcohol! Shower! Now!" Hermione stepped back from him. "I'll clean this up….go on!"

Ron grinned at her and walked out of the room, and as she picked up the sheets she heard a few more crashes along the stairway and a loud and long yell from him. She rolled her eyes, Ron must have lost his balance and hit over other things again.

But before she could do anything, she remembered the online lectures she was supposed to be attending and raced to her room to start listening. Ron had apparated away back to the Burrow to get the gash he had sustained from the falling Porcelain as he knew Hermione would be busy with her work.

There was finally peace in the house.

Hermione, now done with her lectures, proceeded to clean up the house to get it ready for Harry and his partners.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

A little chime from the living room at about 4 O'clock that afternoon told Hermione that Harry and his partners had arrived. She checked her reflection in the mirror. Her hair, as Harry and Ron had pointed out to her before, was now in beautiful graceful curls, but she didn't listen, and said they were just being nice. She thought it was still too messy, so she used a small clip to clip up half her hair at the back of her head, with the rest falling gracefully over her shoulders.

Satisfied, Hermione proceeded downstairs to meet Harry and his partners.

"Harry!" She squealed excitedly as she saw his head through door, his hands laden with luggage.

"Hermione!" Harry grinned at her and dropped his luggage as he opened his arms to embrace Hermione in a tight hug.

"It's been a long time…" Harry whispered into her ear.

"Almost 4 months…" was Hermione's reply. She closed her eyes, and breathed in his scent. She felt Harry nuzzle her neck gently and she smiled as she mimicked is action, which resulted in him letting out a baritone chuckle.

Hermione looked up from Harry's shoulder and saw two people looking at her, with wide grins on their faces. One was a tall man, with brown hair and piercing blue eyes. The other, was a girl, slightly taller than Hermione. She had blonde hair that had been pulled back into a pony tail. She gave Hermione a friendly wave when Hermione looked at her.

Hermione realized what an awkward position they were in, looking at two people embrace while you waited for them to finish at their doorstep, with her peering at them over Harry's shoulder. She quickly, but gently pushed Harry away, and immediately missed the comfort and his warmth.

"Harry…" she said as Harry looked away, obviously confused as to why she had pushed him away. "Your friends Harry…"

Harry's eyes widened in shock. It was almost as if he had forgotten that he had brought them with him. He spun around quickly and gave them grin. He gave Hermione a smile and turned to the man to introduce them.

"Hermione, this is Greg, Greg, Hermione." Harry gestured between them.

"And this is Shelly," Harry said towards the girl.

"It's so nice to be able to meet you!" Shelly said, reaching out to shake Hermione's hand, her eyes shining. "Harry has told us so much about you and Ron these past few months!"

Hermione smiled at Shelly, she liked her immediately. Greg reached forward and shook Hermione's hand thanking her for having them over.

"Thanks for having us here, I hope it's not too much trouble." Greg said.

"Oh it's no problem! No trouble at all! Come on in!" Hermione said, welcoming them into the house, helping them with their bags at the same time.

Greg and Shelly had left their bags in the guests' rooms, and like Harry, had gone to take a shower. There were about 4 guest rooms, apart from the 3 that Harry, Ron and Hermione had occupied, so it was more than enough. There were 2 guest bathrooms, and Harry had an adjoining bathroom in his room.

Hermione went to the kitchen to get drinks and reached for those glass cups that were so high up. If only she were a little taller…….she reached up again as her fingers barely grazed the base of the cup. She left out a frustrated growl and turned to get the stool, only to find herself staring at a very broad chest. Hermione didn't even have to ask who it was, as he reached up and took down 4 glasses for her. She could tell by his scent. That wonderful, Harry scent.

"There you go 'Mione." Harry said as he placed the glasses on the kitchen counter top for her.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione smiled nervously at him. Harry hadn't moved away from her although he had already helped her with what she needed. She stood there, looking at him, with the small of her back leaning on the kitchen counter. Harry smiled at her and rested his hands on the counter top on either sides of her as they both lapsed into a comfortable silence, enjoying the company of each other that they had missed out on the last 4 months.

"So you'll be here for at least 2-3 months this time then?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, at least until we crack this case." Harry replied.

"That's good…" she said.

"It is?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…I've missed you…" she almost whispered, looking at him, and she rested her hands on his shoulders comfortable.

"Really?" Harry teased her.

"Oh stop it. You know I did." She swatted him playfully across his arm. "So did Ron." She added.

"Oww…" he moaned in mock pain. "But yeah I missed you too 'Mione." He whispered into her ear. He had learned into her, so that she was now no longer resting on the counter top, but practically leaning back, her back almost touching the cabinet behind. She shivered as his hot breath touched her, sending goose bumps down her back.

"Cold?" he asked and he ran his hands up and down her arms gently.

She didn't answer as her breathing hitched. What was happening to her? She felt something she had never felt before with Harry. Maybe it was because she had missed him so much, 4 months was the longest time he had been away. The longest time he had been away before was only 2 weeks. Ignoring her feelings, she leaned forward and raised her arms to wrap them around his neck, and rested her head in the crook of his shoulder, and closed her eyes to enjoy the embrace and comfort of having Harry back with her.

She felt Harry smile, and his fingers gently grazed her forehead as he pushed her fringe away. Just that small mere touch was now giving her the shivers. She opened her eyes only to see pools of green gazing back intensely at her. They seemed to be coming nearer, and nearer….

"Harry what do you suppose – "came Shelly's voice from the Hallway, "Oh I'm sorry!"

Hermione sprang out of Harry's arms and looked flustered. Harry straightened up and ran his fingers through his hair which was a trademark sign to show his nervousness. Hermione swallowed audibly, and avoided Harry's gaze. What had just happened? Was Harry going to kiss her??

"Yes Shelly, I'm sorry you were saying?" Harry turned to Shelly and asked.

"Excuse me," Hermione muttered before almost running out of the kitchen, before Shelly even had a chance to reply Harry, leaving him starting after her retreating figure with a confused look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They had decided to go out for Dinner that night at a local favorite Restaurant. It was a Muggle one so that Harry wouldn't attract too much attention, and the food was also quite good. Ron was busy with the shop so he had not joined them. He promised to make up for it by bringing some drinks back tonight. Everyone except Hermione thought it was a good idea. She didn't want a repeat of Ron's behavior from last night.

When they arrived at the Restaurant, Greg immediately helped Shelly and Hermione to pull out their seats to help them get seated.

"Why thank you Greg." Hermione smiled at him.

"No problem at all" Greg said, and did a little bow for a little dramatic effect, and took his seat opposite Shelly to face her.

"Quite the charmer isn't he?" Shelly teased, nudging Hermione and waggling her eyebrows at Greg.

Harry felt a little embarrassed. Never, had it occurred to him when he went out with Hermione for dinner sometimes that she would like to be treated as a girl. Not that he didn't see her or respect her as one; it was small gestures like these he had never thought of doing. At least, not dinner with Hermione. Sure, he had done things like that with other girls when he went on dates with them, but Hermione was just a friend. So why was he feeling a little frustrated when he saw Greg flash a grin at Hermione after telling making a funny statement and Hermione giggled.

Giggled?? Giggling and Hermione just didn't go together Harry thought. He'd have to put an end to this silly nonsense.

"Shall we order?" Harry said, a little too loudly, causing Hermione to look at him with a mildly surprised look. She quickly looked away when he looked back at her. She was avoiding him after what happened in the kitchen. She needed some time to think. What would have happened if Shelly hadn't interrupted them? She shuddered briefly.

"Food not agreeing with you Hermione? " Greg asked, apparently mistaking the expression on her face for something else.

"Oh no no….i'm fine, thanks. Just a little...stuffy in here maybe?" Hermione gave a nervous laugh and she feebly attempted to fan herself with her palm to sort of prove her point.

Harry looked up at her and their eyes met, before they both quickly looked away again.

The rest of the meal went by quickly, as Hermione learnt a great deal more about Greg and Shelly. They themselves were quite new to the job, but both of them came from a family of Aurors, so they knew a little more about the profession than Harry.

"But when it comes down to the magic," Shelly said, "Harry's still the best"

"Nah…you guys are just as good!" Harry said with a laugh.

"Haha..yeah, it's true Harry." Greg said, patting him on the shoulder. "I don't know what would have happened to us if you hadn't saved our arse at the last minute. And the Wandle- "

"OH no NO!" Harry interrupted Greg. "we all have our own flaws, that's why we're partners! So we learn from each other! Isn't it Hermione?"

"Yes…." Hermione answered a little slowly. Harry was acting very strange this evening.

Harry flashed a huge grin and gave her a playful wink. Had Hermione not been sitting down she probably would have crashed to the floor and fainted on the spot. Damn, when did he get so cute and good looking? And why was she reacting this way?

The rest of dinner went by without any strange outbursts from Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ron had just arrived home when the 4 of them reached home.

"Harry!" was Ron's cry of surprise when he saw the 4 of them come through the door. The 2 friends exchanged brotherly hugs and Harry introduced Greg and Shelly to Ron.

Greg, Shelly, and Ron clicked immensely well and Hermione was glad. She could not imagine if there was tension in the house for the next 3 months that they would be here.

"I say!" Shelly exclaimed, after taking a swig at the fire whisky. "Let's play a game!"

"A game?" Greg asked, mildly interested.

"Yeah!" Shelly stood up and took a piece of a few pieces of paper and a pencil. "Each person, will write a dare, and we'll toss it in here" she gestured to the bowl in front of them, "then, we'll spin the bottle and whoever it points to will have to pick up the dare and do it!"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea Shelly.." Hermione started.

"Yeah, we're not exactly in our sober state right now – " Harry continued.

"And we don't want to be responsible if you wake up feeling horrible tomorrow morning." Hermione finished.

Hermione looked across at Harry and smiled at him. They knew each other so well that they could complete sentences. Harry smiled back, before they both suddenly remembered the awkward incident in the kitchen earlier in the afternoon and snapped their eyes away.

"I guess it'll be okay, " Ron said. "But just one round okay Shelly?"

Finally, Hermione and Harry relented, and all of them each wrote down a dare on the paper before tossing it into the bowl.

"If you don't do the dare you'll have to play the game in your undies!" Shelly sang as she spun the bottle, which pointed to Ron. Everyone groaned but it was too late to back out now.

"Sing the National Anthem at the top of your voice" Shelly read.

Ron, now slightly tipsy, stood up and bellowed the anthem at the top of his voice, going out of tune in some places but finishing nonetheless, looking very pleased with himself.

Ron spun the bottle again and this time, it ended up at Hermione.

Ron's eyes widened before clearing his throat and said, "Make out with the person on your right."

Hermione's eyes flew open and her eyebrows almost disappeared under her fringe. She looked slowly to her right, and there was Greg, giving her small grim smile. She looked across and saw Harry look at her with his mouth slightly open.

"Errr...do I have to?" Hermione asked feebly.

"Not unless you want to play the rest of the game in your knickers!" Shelly teased.

With that prospect, Hermione groaned inwardly. She'd rather kiss Greg. Besides, he seemed like a nice guy.

Harry watched as Hermione slowly made her way to Greg. She put his arms around his neck and Harry felt a snag of jealousy as he recalled the way Hermione had done the same with him that afternoon in the kitchen.

Slowly, but surely, Hermione lowered her head to Greg's lips, hovering millimeters away from them. She didn't know what she was waiting for, but her breathing was getting heavier and heavier. She paused for a while to catch her breath, and before she knew what she was doing, Greg had lifted up his head and kissed her. She sucked in her breath, shocked for a while, but remembered this was a dare.Greg wasn't that bad a kisser, so she responded to the kiss quite easily too.

Everyone in the room stared at them as they made out, Greg's hand on the small of Hermione's back, and another cupping her neck. Hermione's hands were on his back, the other running her fingers through his hair. The silence was broken as a strangled moan came from Harry.

Harry had been watching them as they made out, and something ferocious he had never felt before leapt out of him. He had to use all his willpower there and then to not beat the living daylight out of Greg before dragging Hermione off to snog her senseless, and maybe something more – WHOA WAIT! He thought. Hermione's just a friend! Why was he thinking of her like that!

He could no longer contain his discomfort as he let out a strangled moan, causing Hermione and Greg to break apart abruptly and everyone else turned to stare at him.

"Stomach ache…" he said weakly, before excusing himself and running into his room. What the hell was that all about?

He could not be thinking about Hermione in such a way! She was his friend! They only had platonic feelings! She was like a sister to him! He remembered himself explaining to Ron that he only saw Hermione as a sister back when they were hunting for Hocruxes and Ron had seen that horrible image out of the horcrux of them kissing.

So why then, was he remembering the wonderful feminine scent of fresh vanilla and strawberries he associated with Hermione when she held him in the kitchen this afternoon? Why did having her in his arms that afternoon make him feel like they were the only two people in existence? Why did he want to charge at Greg and rip his throat out when he saw Hermione and Greg making out like that, when he knew perfectly well that it was just a dare? Why did he want nothing more than to snog her senseless, and Harry had to admit, think of doing naughty things to her he had never thought of before?

Harry sighed. It must be the fire whisky taking effect.

Then why did he feel like he wanted to take her in the kitchen that afternoon? There certainly wasn't any whisky involved then! But, he was drunk at that time. He was drunk on her scent, on her being in his arms…

Harry shook those thoughts out of his head and got ready to shower. It was going to be a long 3 months.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Breakfast for the next few days was a quiet affair as Harry, Shelly and Greg would be deep in discussion by the time Hermione was up. The joke shop had a sudden up roaring business and so Ron just took so sleeping over at the office to get the paperwork and meetings sorted out, apparating home for a short while to shower and to grab some food from the refrigerator before apparating off again.

It was on a Saturday morning that Hermione woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking in the Kitchen. Harry must be up she thought. Harry and she had not spoken for many days now, and when they did bump into each other at the corridor, Harry would simply nod at her before hurrying off to go back into discussion with Shelly and Greg.

The silence from Harry was deafening. She had never not spoken to her best friend for so long before. Her life felt strangely empty without talking to him. It was different when he was away, because then she couldn't help it. But now, he was right in front of her and they weren't talking. It was just weird.

Hermione was sure that Harry was the one cooking. Greg and Shelly were not morning people, and Ron – he would never cook breakfast. Pigs would fly! Hermione was determined to make peace with Harry. She didn't know why they were behaving the way they were, but she felt that she should at least be nice and try and sort out whatever misunderstanding or awkwardness was going on around them. They were best friends right? She hopped out of bed and quickly ran her fingers through her hair an attempt to tame them.

Hermione was right. Harry was cooking. What she didn't expect was that he was shirtless. His back was to the entrance of the kitchen so he didn't see her standing there. He had a pair of dark jeans on, and she let her eyes travel down his body. Harry flipped the egg and she saw how the muscles at the back flexed and moved. 4 months away and this is what he had become? She almost felt herself drooling and swallowed audibly.

Harry hearing a sound from behind turned and saw Hermione leaning against the wall, her eyes trained on him. He had a fright and almost dropped the pan when he saw her. Her eyes opened in shock – she felt like a child caught doing something they should not be doing. But she was just looking at her best friend harry! Her best friend's drop dead gorgeous body she thought to herself. And why was she feeling so…turned on? She shuddered and closed her eyes.

The tension in the air was building and Hermione felt like she was about to suffocate.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't know you'd be up so early," Harry started, breaking the silence, mistaking her closing her eyes as a sign of discomfort of seeing him shirtless. It wasn't the first time she had seen him without a shirt though, Harry thought as he made to leave the kitchen to get a shirt. He wanted to leave to escape the building tension too.

"No…" Hermione whispered so softly that had Harry moved away any faster, he wouldn't have heard her.

"I'm sorry?"

"No…it's not because you're not wearing a shirt…" Hermione said slowly. Her face contorted for a bit as she realized how close Harry was to her, that well toned body so close to her she could almost feel the heat coming off him. And was that a six pack? Her eyes travelled slowly towards his arm. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she spotted a long scar on his right arm.

Her fingers automatically reached out as she became concerned and traced it, and she felt the muscles beneath his smooth skin twitch a little. Harry was going crazy. Her finger on his bare skin felt like fire. What was Hermione doing to him? He had never been faced with such burning desire before.

"Where did you get this Harry? What happened?" Hermione asked, concerned, and whatever tension there was before now disappeared. Hermione was concerned about him as usual, and Harry would like always, explain to her what had happened and try to cease her worrying.

Harry couldn't help but smile a little. "A glass sort of got wedged in there while I was dueling with some dark wizards, nothing to worry about" he told her.

Hermione frowned. _A glass wedged in there?_ It sounded horrible. Auror work was really dangerous. She looked up at him and gave him a smile and nodded, her eyes lingering on the lightning shaped scar on his forehead for a while.

"Harry…" she breathed.

"Hermione." He interrupted her, his voice hovering barely inches from hers.

"Yeah?"

Harry didn't care anymore. He was sure she felt something too, although exactly what he didn't know. The tension in the house the past few days had been crazy. Since when did he and Hermione become not on speaking terms? It was simply crazy and unheard off.

Harry's hand moved to cup her face as he wanted to just kiss her there and then against the wall and take here there and then. Instead, he moved his hand at the last minute to brush her hair out of her face. He breathed slowly and stepped back, forcing a smile on his face.

He looked at Hermione and could have sworn something like disappointment cross her face.

"Well…" he said shakily, "breakfast is there…you saw me prepare it..yeah."

"Okay," she replied in a small voice. "Th-thanks Harry".

"No problem." And with that, he was out of the kitchen, leaving Hermione leaning against the wall as her only form of support.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It had been 2 weeks since that incident, and Harry and Hermione now behaved as though it had never happened. They both were back to how they always were before – best friends.

That night, Harry was out of the house with Shelly. They had a lead on the death eater, and decided that they would pose as a couple – with fake identities with the help of Polyjuice Potion of course – so that it would be easier to follow him. Having three people would be less convenient, which left Greg at home to go over the notes on the case.

Hermione had cooked as Ron finally decided that he was going to come home for a proper meal. Hermione knew how hard Ron worked and how much he loved food, so she wanted his first proper meal in weeks to be a good one. She had spent the whole afternoon preparing the food and her efforts were not wasted as Ron chomped down his food. Greg was extremely appreciative and volunteered to help Hermione wash up. Although Ron had volunteered too, Hermione insisted that he go take a relaxing bath. After saying that her cooking could now rival his mum's - which made Hermione blush but terribly pleased, Ron gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and went off to take a bath.

Greg and Hermione now stood by the sink, washing, and they both had lapsed into a comfortable silence. No doubt they could have used magic to wash but Hermione being brought up the muggle way, and it always occurred to her as second nature to wash up the muggle way unless she was in a rush.

"So…Hermione, Have you noticed anything about Harry lately?" Greg asked casually.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked quickly, her guard coming up immediately. She was feeling defensive already and she didn't know why.

"Oh you know…just that Harry's been in a rather foul mood these 2 weeks, and every time we ask him what's wrong he just shakes his head and mutters something under his breath."

"Oh…" Hermione didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to know what was going on, and another part of her wanted to know that she was the reason he was behaving this way. After those two terribly embarrassing encounters in the kitchen, Hermione had often thought of Harry in ways she had never seen him before, and there was a little thought inside her that maybe Harry felt the same.

"I don't know…" she said slowly.

"Maybe he's having girl problems?"

"Girl problems?"

"I dunno…" Greg shrugged. "I reckon it's all the built up sexual tension you know… I mean, being away so often and stuff, plus he doesn't have a girlfriend to help him release it…"

"I'm just kidding!" he added hastily after seeing Hermione's shocked expression.

"But you never know you know..." he said, turning serious again. "I guess I have nothing to worry about but you know, with Harry going off with Shelly and such…they've been talking quite a bit lately too…and I uhh – I dunno, "Greg rambled, "It's just that there are times when I think that there might be something going on between the two of them…ya know? That kind of feeling you get? I mean…I don't mean to probe or anything, but seeing that you and Harry are such close friends, I was just wondering if he you know mentioned anything about Shelly to you…?" Greg finished, looking at Hermione with a slightly worried face.

Hermione didn't answer him. Thoughts were now just racing through her mind.

So it was Shelly he was interested in was it? And all those times in the kitchen with her, they were just a result of built up sexual tension? She knew Greg was just joking about that part and lots of it was just speculation, but a part of her couldn't push that nagging feeling away. She had always assumed that Harry would find some sort of outlet to release all that energy – not that she thought about him doing stuff like that! And since she was a girl, Harry thought that if he couldn't get Shelly he would just use her in the time being?

Was that why every time he got so close to the possibility of something happening he would pull away? Because his conscience was nagging at him that Hermione was his best friend of what – 15 years now and he couldn't just use her like that, girl or not? Although Hermione knew that it was just speculation, she couldn't help but feel hurt at the very thought of it.

"Hermione…hermione…" Greg was shaking her gently now. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"I'm…I'm okay…" Hermione found that she was having some difficulty breathing. Why was thinking about all this make her feel like a vice had been clamped around her heart? She subconsciously brought her hand to her chest to rub it, as if it could make the pain she felt there go away.

"Are you sure?" Greg asked again. He was not convinced by her shaky reply, and her actions obviously contradicted her answer.

"I…I just need some fresh air…"

"Oh…okay. I'll finish up here, would you like me to accompany you or would you like some time alone?"

"I'd like to be alone…for now" Hermione said slowly, "but it's not because I don't enjoy your company! It's just - she started, not wanting to hurt Greg and misplace his good intentions.

"It's okay Hermione, relax please…I understand. Don't worry! Go on, I'll finish up here! Remember to take your wand with you!" he called out to her as she thanked him and walked out of the kitchen.

Hermione almost ran out of the house. She wanted to just scream her lungs out. She cast a Muffilo charm over herself and did just that. Hermione couldn't help it but tears started forming in her eyes. What was wrong with her? Why was she so affected by Harry? Could she be? Was she…?

Suddenly, she heard a noise from the dark alleyway to her left. Warily, Hermione drew her wand out, and walked cautiously towards the noise. There were two figures there, and Hermione couldn't make out who or what they were. Were they death eaters?

"Lumos" Hermione whispered and pointed her wand to the direction of the sound.

What she saw took her breath away. She saw a male and female figure up pressed up against the wall, snogging themselves senseless. The woman had a fingers raked up through the man's hair, and was moaning softly into his mouth.

His hair. HIS jet.black.hair.

Hermione let out a gasp she didn't mean to and the couple looked up, confirming all her fears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Harry…Shelly…I…Sorry…" She managed to get out.

Harry and Shelly looked at her with a startled face, dropping each other quickly and turning to face the bright light coming from Hermione's wand. Harry looked like a cat caught in the headlights of a car on the road as he recognized Hermione's voice.

Hermione spun on her heel quickly and ran off. She didn't know, and she didn't care where she was running, she just wanted to get away from the scene. She wanted to run away as far as she could from Harry, as far as she could possibly go.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted after her as he broke away from Shelly and ran after her.

Harry sprinted in the direction Hermione had run and managed to catch a glimpse of Hermione's brown hair disappear around the corner and heard her footsteps come to a stop. He slowed down, took and deep breath and slowly walked towards the corner. He was totally unprepared for what he heard next and it shattered him right to the core.

Hermione was sobbing. She was letting out heart wrenching sobs that just tore him apart.

Hermione didn't know why she was crying. She didn't know why she was so upset. She didn't know why seeing Harry and Shelly at the alley like that just tore her apart. She didn't know why it made her feel like her whole World had come crashing down on her.

"Hermione……" a familiar voice Hermione recognized all too well said on her left.

"Go away Harry…leave me alone…" she let out through sobs.

"Hermione I…" Harry started, wanting to comfort the woman in front of him who always seemed so strong who was now looking so vulnerable and fragile. Harry wanted to just hold her in his arms and just let the world fade away. He reached out to touch her but she pulled away from his touch as if it scalded her.

"Leave me alone!" she repeated herself again, this time more fiercely, turning away from Harry as her back faced him.

"Let me explain…" Harry started but Hermione cut him off.

"You don't have to explain anything Harry. I'm really…happy for you." The words stung her, like acid poured on an open wound.

"No, you don't understand!" Harry cried out.

"I don't understand?" Hermione responded, with as much exasperation. "I don't have to understand anything Harry!"

She had stopped crying now, her sadness was now being replaced with anger. "I don't even know what I'm feeling now so don't try talking to me because nothing is going to make sense! Nothing's been going right these few weeks you've been back! Do you know! For the first time in 15 years, I've felt uncomfortable around you!" Hermione was practically screaming and on the point of hysterical now.

"So you and Shelly are together now? All the built up sexual tension is being released? I'm sorry I spoilt your moment. You should go back Harry, you shouldn't leave her there…"

"HERMIONE!" Harry bellowed, grabbed Hermione by her arms and shook her – firmly but gently.

"Would you just listen to me? Harry tried to look into her eyes but she refused to look at him. At least she wasn't pushing him away now.

"Shelly and I were at dinner, following that death eater right? We were following him when we realized that we hadn't brought enough Polyjuice to cover our fake identities. I think the guy knew that he was being followed and he swung around. We couldn't do anything...so I just pulled Shelly into the alley back there and leaned there with her. But that guy wasn't convinced, he actually followed us in and I had to pretend to do something right? I couldn't risk blowing our covers. So I just told Shelly to act like couple and to kiss me. She was a little reluctant at first but the guy was approaching really quickly and so she did that. It helped us cover our faces now that the Polyjuice had worn off…" Harry said quietly.

Harry didn't know why he had this strong urge and need to explain everything to Hermione. It's not like she was his girlfriend, and he had been cheating on her or anything like that. Hermione as his girlfriend. The phrase rung in his head. That wouldn't be such a bad idea after all, would it?

"I was keeping my eye on him the whole time Hermione, he was standing at the other side of the alley. He left when you lit your wand. That's all that happened. Nothing more, it was just an act Hermione."

Hermione wanted to believe him so much. But the sounds that were coming from both him and Shelly certainly didn't sound like anything pretending. Or were they just very good actors? She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"It's all right Harry, I understand. I'm sorry I - " Hermione started but Harry cut her off.

"What are you saying sorry for 'Mione? You've got nothing to be sorry about."

"Huh? Er, I…I'm sorry for over-reacting….I guess…errr..i was so embarrassed when I interrupted you and Shelly, ummm, well I thought that you two were really going at it, but since you said it was all an act it's a different thing, but well, it wasn't like that just now…" Hermione started rambling.

She was nervous, Harry noticed. The only time Hermione Granger rambled and did not make any sense was when she was nervous.

"You're nervous Hermione…" Harry told her.

Hermione stopped her rambling at once and her eyes snapped up to look at Harry.

"What's making you so nervous?" Harry whispered to her as he took a step closer to her.

Hermione's almost stopped breathing. As Harry inched towards her, she suddenly remembered all their previous similar experiences in the kitchen and Greg's speculations on Harry's pent up sexual tension. Hermione was furious. How could he use her like that! She pushed Harry away suddenly, making him have a very confused look on his face.

"Stop it Harry!" Hermione almost screamed. She wanted to cry. She want for him to kiss her so badly, god she just wanted to pull him down as he was leaning in and let everything just fall away. But she refused to be made use of.

"How could you do this?! Hermione cried, almost hysterical.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Harry asked feeling a little frustrated now. What was Hermione getting so worked up about?

"Greg said you've been having some problems lately." Hermione shot back."And he's been noticing that you and Shelly have been talking together a lot so maybe you have some feelings for her…" she continued "And since you've been away for so long so you've got some…issues…and you've got no girlfriend to help you with those…issues…and now you've got Shelly and I'm really happy for you that you've found someone and – "

"You're happy? If I really did have feelings for Shelly you'd be happy?"

"If you're happy, I'm happy…" Hermione answered softly, her eyes refusing to meet his.

Harry ignored the stabbing pain in his heart when she said that, pressed further on. "and what issues are you talking about?"

Hermione mumbled something incoherent Harry couldn't catch.

"What was that Hermione, I can't hear you."

"Sexual tension." Hermione mumbled.

Harry was gob smacked. Sexual Tension?! Was that the reason why Hermione was avoiding him? Because she thought that he had all this build up sexual tension and that he was going to pounce on her like some sex-starved hormonal crazed teenager??

Hermione hurmph-ed in front of him.

"I don't care if you have some pent up sexual tension you haven't released for I don't know how long but how can you do this to me!" Now that Hermione had started, she couldn't stop. "If you really like Shelly, pretending or not just now, I don't care! I'm happy for you! You don't have to use the death eater as a cover up! I know it's embarrassing when your best friend stumbles upon you making out with your girl but…If you've found someone you're happy with, then I told you I'm happy for you! There's nothing to be shy about! You…you're…you're my best friend!"

"Best friend…" Harry repeated after her. He was beginning to hate that word now. He wanted so much to just shut up this _best friend_ by kissing her so passionately that she would forget what the word _best friend_ meant. But he knew he couldn't do that, not if Hermione didn't' feel that same way. No…he had to tell her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You were right a little about the tension bit…" He confessed.

"What...?" Hermione was shocked now.

Harry sighed. He wanted to be sure Hermione knew how he felt, that he was doing this with her just because he had – as she put it – pent up sexual tension.

"I know…you said I had some _issues…_but. It wasn't because of Shelly…Hermione. I…I think…no, I know." He took a deep breath, "I love you."

Hermione looked at Harry as his words sank in. He loved her? Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy with defeated Voldermort, who had everything he wanted under him – loved her? Plain, bookworm, simple Hermione Granger? Hermione closed her eyes.

"Hermione, I'm sorry…I…I just wanted to let you know…I mean…" Harry was stumbling over his words now. "It's okay if you don't feel that same way…uhh…I mean, I thought you, no, I don't know what you thought, uhh, I…"

The insides of Hermione were dancing now. Harry Potter loved her. He did. And did she? YES. SHE DID. She loved him since forever! She just didn't know it! She had always taken his presence for granted, that he would always be around. But when the idea of Harry going for Shelly, the possibility of him leaving her, just the thought of living without him made her hurt so badly, and couldn't breathe. She couldn't live without Harry, she _needed_ him. She loved him.

With that, Hermione looked up, stood on her toes and gently pressed her lips on Harry's.

All the air escaped from Harry's lungs just then. Hermione was kissing him?? She felt that way too! Fireworks were exploding inside his head from the very thought and the feel of her soft lips on his just made him go mad. Harry responded, and it took all of his self control to not turn it into something more passionate. He wanted his first kiss with Hermione to be special. He wanted her to feel, after so long, how he felt about her, and he poured all his emotion into that kiss.

Hermione broke away first, biting her lip – a sign of her nervousness. But she looked up again into Harry's eyes, and she simply put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

She leaned her head on his, stroked his hair gentle and whispered into his ear. "I love you too."

That did it for Harry. He gently pushed her back, and looked into her brown depths. And he knew she was not lying, that she was not saying that just to make him feel better. He knew, that Hermione Granger loved him too.

"I've loved you since…I can't even remember Harry." Hermione whispered to him. "But, you were always there…beside me. Then, Greg said that you liked Shelly and thought of living without you just killed me. And then I saw you and Shelly kissing, and I knew that I couldn't live without you. I didn't know what I was feeling then, but when you said you love me, I knew. I love you too."

" Hermione…" Harry breathed against her. "Come on, let's go back. It's getting cold, and we aren't exactly in the most comfortable of places…" he said, gesturing the alley they were in.

Hermione gave him a small smile and took his hand as he apparated them away. When Hermione opened her eyes, she was in her room, with harry still holding on to her.

Harry wanted to bring them back to his room, but he didn't want to give Hermione the wrong idea. So he brought them back to her room instead. Harry didn't know what to do now. He wanted her so badly, but he knew she wasn't ready yet. She loved him, but it didn't mean that she was ready to move on to _that_ yet.

"Umm…" Harry started, his eyes widening a little when Hermione turned to face him and put circled her arms around his neck.

"Stay?" she asked softy.

That was Harry's undoing. He dropped his head and took her lips once more. This time, Hermione responded with as much passion. Their hands were now roaming all over each other's bodies, pressing them closer together, wanting to feel as much as they could of each other.

Harry's lips left hers to proceed down her neck and collarbone, sending her thrills of pleasure. Hermione's knees were going to give way soon, with all those ministrations that he was doing to her, she felt her knees buckling. Harry was quick however. In one swift motion, he picked her up and laid her on the bed gently, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Harry…" Hermione said softly.

She looked so beautiful, Harry thought, with her hair laid out before her, like an angel.

Harry slowly peeled off her clothes, as if he were unwrapping the most precious gift in the world. Even though it was dark, he knew Hermione felt shy as he felt a sudden wave of heat from her. She was blushing.

"You're so beautiful 'Mione…" Harry said, and before she could say anything, he covered her face with tiny, feather light kisses. Hermione was shy, because she was allowing him to see what no one else had seen before. She was giving herself to him. She was his.

"Harry…" Hermione said again. Harry looked at her, and for one fleeting second thought she didn't want him to go anymore. All that thought was erased when she said softly "I'm yours…"

She said it with so much trust, and so much love, Harry could feel it in waves off her.

"I'm yours too Hermione…for now, for always…" Harry whispered to her ear as he finally removed the piece of clothing that exposed her most secret place.

Slowly, he lowered his lips there as he began to lick that area, making Hermione thrash about the bed wildly, her hips buckling instinctively. She thought she could not feel any more of such pleasure when Harry stuck his tongue inside her folds, making her gasp loudly. Her toes curled at the sensations she was feeling as she cried out his name.

The taste of her, the way she was calling out his name, and how her fingers were clasped around his hair made Harry so filled with lust and arousal. She was his – and that thought made him feel even aroused.

Hermione suddenly got up, as her fingers fumbled with his shirt and pants. With a wave of his hand, Harry had removed his clothes.

"Harry…" she gasped. He had just performed wandless magic!

"Yeah…I wanted to tell you, or show you myself…"

"Oh Harry…" Now Hermione remembered that night while they were having dinner, when Greg mentioned "Wandl.." and Harry had cut him off. "So that was why – "but she didn't' get to finish her sentence as Harry had silenced her by licking her folds again, causing her to let out a moan of ecstasy.

Hermione's breathing was now erratic. But Harry did not give her a chance to recover. His lips now captured her hardened peak, and swirled his tongue lazily around it, his other hand allowing his fingers to work her other nipple as hard as his tongue was. Slowly, but surely, Harry's other fingers found its way to where Hermione's entrance was. He slid is up and down, prodding a little, feeling her heat and wetness surround his fingers.

"Hermione…" Harry gasped, his voice heavy with lust and desire. He looked into her eyes as if silently asking her for permission to pass all barriers. Her eyes were clouded with heavy desire as well. Although Harry had now stopped touching Hermione, as if to answer him, Hermione raised her hips slightly, and pulled him down on her again, kissing him fervently.

Slowly, Harry entered her. He felt her hold on him tighten as she felt a little discomfort. She squinted her eyes shut as she got used to having him inside her. Harry moved a little and she gave a little cry. Immediately, Harry stopped moving. He wanted to move so badly, he thought he was going to explode, but it sounded like she was a little hurt. Was she still a - ?

"Haven't you…?" Harry asked gently.

"No…" Hermione cut him off.

So she was still a virgin…Harry thought that Hermione had some experience with Ron before as they had been together.

"You…" Hermione managed to breathe, while trying to accommodate Harry inside her.

Oh god…she had been waiting for him. She was saving herself for him. Harry gently kissed her again to help take her attention away from the discomfort.

Slowly, Hermione started moving her hips, signaling Harry to do so too. He did so, but slowly and carefully, not wanting to hurt her.

Soon, Harry increased his thrusts, as they both moaned and called out each other's names loudly from all the pleasure they were experiencing. Hermione was now in heaven, she had never felt such sensations before, and the thought that Harry was the one doing this to her made her reach her climax.

She screamed out his name as her climax washed over her. She thought she could feel no more when Harry started to move faster and deeper, starting all the pleasures again. Harry was now thrusting so hard, he was sure he was going to come any second. He had made her come! The thought of that and the sight of her moving under him in rhythm was enough to make him go over the edge. He yelled out her name and spilled inside her, shuddering as her second climax hit her, causing her to tighten her hold around him.

They both fell onto a heap on her bed, with Harry on top of her. The bed was now a mess as the sheets were all rumpled up from Hermione's trashing from before and they lay over the two of them, half covering them. Harry thought it was the most erotic scene he had ever seen.

Hermione lay breathing under him, still recovering from her double climax. She felt so good. She turned to face the man who was now beside her, and he had a silly grin on his face. Harry was now stroking her cheek gently, as she rested her head on his arm. It felt so right to be cuddled with Harry like that.

She looked into those pools of green and knew that this was where she'd want to be always.

"I love you" Harry said to her, and placed a soft chaste kiss on her lips.

She smiled gently. "I love you too…" she replied, before nuzzling up to him as they both fell asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.


End file.
